Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to debugging agents, and, more particularly, to breakpoint handling in Java™ debugging agents.
When debugging a software application, it is often desirable to set breakpoints to cause a debugger agent to stop at a predefined location for debugging purposes. A common feature of many software applications is that those applications branch into multiple possible method or function calls depending on certain circumstances. For example, an application may select from a number of functions to execute according to the value of a certain variable at a certain point in the execution of the application. When the application branches, it may be cumbersome or otherwise undesirable to set a breakpoint at each possible branch of the application.